Marriage Contracts
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later on. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been haunting me on more than a few occasions. Rated for multiple reasons, and no, I'm not going to sit here and explain what that means. Enjoy the first chapter and AU.**

Star Butterfly, Sabrina Backintosh, Andrea Hollander, Chantelle Hackman and Marco Diaz stood in the Diaz living room and stared at their parents in confusion before Andrea spoke, "So…what do you guys want?" the ten adults stared at the five teenagers and Andrea rolled her eyes, "Yeah, don't everyone answer at once,"

"Andrea," her mother snapped and she flinched and her mother sighed, "We've got something to tell you five and it isn't going to be easy on any of us," the five teenagers looked confused as the living room fell silent again.

The five teenagers stared at the adults and Sabrina's father sighed, "Look kids…what we're about to tell you five might shock you,"

"What is it?" Sabrina frowned. The ten adults sighed and walked away from the five teenagers.

The five teenagers looked at each other, refusing to speak to one another. The ten adults soon walked back into the room, holding several pieces of paper. They set the papers down on the table and slid them over to the teenagers. The teenagers looked at the adults before picking up the piece of paper and read them over.

The five teenagers looked up with shocked expressions crossing their faces and Star shook her head, "But wait…these are contracts…with Marco? Is this even legal?"

"These marriage contracts are binding with you five and yes, it is legal for our families," her mother, Moon answered and the five teenagers looked at her in shock and confusion, "The Butterfly family, the Backintosh family, the Hackman family, the Hollander family and the Diaz family are Noble families and we fear that the lines are slowly coming to their end,"

"Great…can someone explain what in the hell that means?" Marco rolled his eyes.

His mother sighed and shook her head, "There are five Noble families, our families and if they die out, we fear the worse could happen. Before you five were born, we drew these marriage contracts up and now we believe it's time you five knew about them."

"But we're only fifteen," Chantelle voiced and everyone looked at her, "And we barely know anything about each other,"

"And that's why we brought you five together," her father said and they looked at him in confusion, "You five will be spending the weekend together,"

"But…"

"And you five will get to know one another before the time to fulfill the contracts come," Moon said in a stern voice, "You five will go to the Diaz beach house first thing tomorrow morning and you five will spend some time together," the five teenagers stared at her in disbelief and Moon shook her head, "So I advise all five of you to go pack for the weekend," they teenagers groaned, "Come Star, we need to get home so you can pack,"

"You too Sabrina,"

"Chantelle,"

"Andrea," the four girls stood up and followed their parents out of the house.

Marco glared at his parents and crossed his arms, "So…when were you actually going to tell us about these contracts?" his parents stared at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Like Chantelle said, we're only fifteen and we barely know each other."

"Not entirely true, hijo,"

"And what do you mean by that, dad?"

His mother sighed and shook her head, "Just go pack and get ready for bed, hijo. You and the girls have to wake up early tomorrow morning," Marco sighed and shook his head before turning around and walked up the stairs, "Rafael, we're not supposed to remind any of them being friends when they were babies."

"Oh…right, of course Angie," her husband chuckled and rubbed the back of his head/

Star walked into her room and fell onto her bed and let out a deep sigh, "This has to be illegal. First off, we barely know each other, second…a marriage between five participants? And Chantelle is right, we're only fifteen," she heard a knock on the door behind her and she looked back to see her parents standing outside her room, "What is it?"

"Sweetheart, you really should get some sleep. You're going to be leaving early tomorrow morning," her father River said and Star frowned and looked away, "We'll leave you alone for now," her parents turned and walked away from her room, closing the door behind them.

Sabrina sat in the living room with her head down, "You should really be getting some sleep," she looked up in confusion and spotted her parents standing in front of her, "You have a busy day tomorrow,"

Sabrina sighed and nodded before standing up and walked over to the stairs, "Right, night mom, night dad," they nodded as they watched their daughter walk up the stairs.

Andrea sat on the front step, looking up at the night sky with a frown on her face, "Andrea," she looked back and saw her mother stepping out of the house, "You should be in bed. Don't forget you have to be up early tomorrow,"

"Mom…what's so special about these contracts and are they legal?"

"We told you, since our families are the most Noble, it is, and that's why we signed those contracts, so this way we know you kids are being cared for." Andrea sighed and her mother sa down next to her, "We know you might not like it right now, but give it a chance. You might find that you and the others have a lot in common,"

"Whatever mom," Andrea sighed and stood up, "I'm going to bed," her mother nodded and watched as her daughter turned and walked into the house before she frowned and shook her head.

Chanelle sat on her bed and stared out the window, "Do you have any questions before you go to bed?" she looked up and saw her parents walking into the room, "Besides the contracts,"

"No, I'm fine," Chantelle sighed and laid down, "I'm going to get some sleep. I mean me and the others have to get up early tomorrow, right?" her parents frowned and nodded as Chantelle turned on her side and they turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

 **I have no idea why this was bugging me so much. I'm going to explain the Noble family thing in the next chapter and everything. Like I said, this is going to be rated for multiple reasons and I'm not going to sit here and explain those reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy: Taking that as a compliment.**

 **Guest: Uh…what? I'm not deleting this story, so either get used to it or just don't read it.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: No, not really, and it's modern. Like I said, I'm going to explain everything, if not, most everything is going to be explained in this chapter.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, pretty much.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

The five families sat in an RV as it drove down the street. Moon looked at the teenagers and saw that they were starting to fall asleep. She stood up and walked away, only to return a moment later with a book in her hand. She handed the book to the teenagers and they looked up in confusion, "This book will tell you the history of our families. I advise you five to read it before we get to our destination," they rolled their eyes before opening the book and began reading it.

" _In the twelve century, the world was plunging into chaos and the countries were falling into darkness and families slowly began to fall apart. In the darkest of times, five families stood by one another. The Butterfly clan, the Backintosh clan, the Hackman clan, the Hollander clan and the Diaz clan. It will be later in life that these five families will be known as the Noble Families._

 _As the world began to crumble under its own weight, the five families stayed strong. In trying times, the families remained loyal to one another, refusing to turn on another. The Noble families soon faded into obscurity, never to make another public appearance._

 _As the centuries passed, many believed that the five families have died and..._ " the teenagers stopped and looked up at their parents and Star narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is this mess?"

"Our family history," Angie answered and the teenagers looked at her, "It should help you five understand everything a bit better. Keep reading, we still have a long drive ahead of us," the teenagers groaned and rolled their eyes before they continued reading.

Hours slowly passed by and the RV pulled up in front of a beach. The adults looked back and saw the teenagers had fallen asleep with the book sitting in front of them. The adults rolled their eyes and Sabrina's mother walked up to them and shook them awake, "Kids, what did you learn?"

"That you're rude and we're tired?" Andrea stretched and the adults stared at them, "What?"

"How far did you kids get into that book?" her father asked and the teenagers looked down at the book in confusion, "Did you get past the first few paragraphs?"

"Uh…sure," Chantelle yawned and stood up, "So how long are we going to be staying here?"

"You five are going to be here for a few days," they looked up in confusion, "And we'll be back in a week to pick you kids up," before any of the teenagers could argue, their parents ushered them out of the RV and up to the house before turning around and walked back to the RV. The five teenagers watched as the RV sped down the street and they groaned in unison before turning and walking into the house.

The teenagers sat in the living room with bored expressions on their faces. They looked at the book sitting on the table in front of them, "Now what?" Sabrina arched a brow.

"We watch TV, play video games…anything but read that damned book," Marco reached over and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, "Our families' history is too damn confusing and besides it's summer so we don't really have to study, do we?" the four shrugged their shoulders as they looked up at the screen.

The five teenagers laid on the floor in the living room with expressions of boredom crossing their faces. The four girls looked at Marco and Andrea kicked him and Marco sat up, "Hey Diaz, this is your family's beach house, so you have any idea where we can go?"

"Anywhere we want," Marco fell back and took a deep breath, "I mean it's just us and the only real restrictions we have are we can't go home until our parents come get us at the end of the week and we can't invite anyone outside of the five of us over,"

"So basically, it's the lamest party imaginable," everyone looked at Chantelle and she shrugged her shoulders, "That's all you had to say. Lamest party imaginable…only five people and…"

"Yeah, but thanks to this stupid bylaw in our families, we don't have much of a choice, Chantelle," Marco groaned and stood up, walking over to the stairs, "But since we're here for a week, we might as well make the best of it."

"And where are you going?"

"I know where my parents keep the good stuff," Marco looked back and smirked at the shocked expressions on the girls' faces, "We might as well have a little rebellious fun while we're being forced to stay here against our wills."

The four girls sighed and Star chuckled and shook her head, "You're crazy Marco…I love it," she stood up and followed Marco towards the stairs, "I'll help you," Marco nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs, leaving the three in the living room, waiting in slight anticipation.

 **Some minor history for the families and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jss2141: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: Yeah, because mixing teens and alcohol is always a good idea.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The five teenagers drunkenly laughed as cups and bottles littered the floor around them. Star leaned up against Marco and giggled, "Marco…Marco, we…we need something to do…we're getting married,"

Marco snickered as he lightly pushed the cup away from Star, "Estella…you're…you're drunk,"

"We're all drunk, Diaz," Andrea giggled before standing up and dancing around the living room, "This is fun," her eyes widened and she looked back at the four other teenagers, "We should go upstairs and have some fun," the four looked at her as she staggered towards the stairs, "C'mon you big babies, we're going to be stuck together in a few years anyway, so we might as well have some fun now," the other teenagers snickered as they struggled to stand up and staggered over to the stairs.

The sun shined through the blinds, hitting the teenagers faces, "I don't know why we have to split the bill evenly, I only had soup," Marco moaned and opened his eyes. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the four nude females cuddled up against him.

He jumped up, waking the girls, "What? What happened? Who's here?" Andrea looked at Marco, yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What the hell Diaz? It's too early to get up,"

"Uh…we have a problem," the girls looked down at their naked forms and their eyes widened before they started screaming and the five of them jumped from the bed and began running around the room, searching for their clothes.

The five teenagers, fully clothed, walked down the stairs, faces red and eyes wide, "We never speak of this," Chantelle said and the others nodded in agreement, "So…now what?"

"We'll go to Eddie's and get something to eat," Marco walked over to the door and the girls looked at him in confusion, "I don't know about any of you, but I'm hungry and a trip to the local diner sounds good right about now," the girls nodded in agreement and followed Marco out of the house.

The five teenagers sat down at a booth in the diner, the girls laughed and talked with one another while Marco looked out the window with a hardened look crossing his face, "Something wrong, Diaz?" he looked back and saw Sabrina staring at him in confusion, "You look lost. You're the one who suggested coming here,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing Backintosh, just some heavy thinking," he rubbed the top of her head before he stood up and walked away from the booth, "I'll be right back," he walked without waiting for a reply.

Marco splashed some cold water on his face before looking at his reflection with narrowed eyes, "What the hell happened last night? What did I do to those girls?" he sighed and shook his head, "Whatever…I guess we shouldn't complain, I mean we are in some sort of marriage contract thing and from the sound of thins, there's no way out of this," he turned and walked out of the restroom.

After eating and paying, the five left the restaurant and headed back towards the house. Sabrina looked up and saw Marco looked ahead with narrowed eyes. She sighed and shook her head before walking up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey…we're here for a week and we should be enjoying ourselves," Marco looked back and Sabrina softly smiled, "So our parents kept us in the dark with this secret, big deal? We should use this time and have fun, not worry over something that's going to happen in a few years,"

Marco sighed, "I know Sabrina, but our parents dropped what can be the possible biggest bombshell on us, we got drunk last night and who knows what else happened,"

"It wouldn't matter," Sabrina softly smiled, "I'm on the pill and I'm more than certain the other girls are too, so even if we did do something, we won't get pregnant," Marco sighed and shook his head and Sabrina stood back and continued to smile, "And wasn't it agreed that we wouldn't worry about those stupid marriage contracts this week?"

"Uh…yeah, right," they arrived to the house and walked up the steps before walking through the front door.

 **I didn't have much planned for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
